


Begin Again

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Begin Again**

They sat glumly on the bare floorboards, too depressed even to eat the pizza Gunn had bought.

They did nothing - because, frankly, there was nothing to do.  
Nothing to unpack, except the one crate of books currently serving as a table. No files to reorganise. No clients to rescue. No phone to answer. No money to buy supplies.  
So they just sat there, watched the pizza go cold, and waited for the power to be switched on.

Then Cordelia suddenly said, "Well, at least our hair gel expenses are going to be _way_ down," and they all cracked up laughing.


End file.
